This invention relates generally to photovoltaic modules and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for integrating such photovoltaic modules with profiled roofing geometries.
Many known photovoltaic modules are configured for use on flat, or planar profile tile roofs, wherein an integration with photovoltaics can be achieved by designing a planar plate photovoltaic module in the form of a planar roof tile. However, integrating planar plate photovoltaic modules into a roof with high profile roof tiles, such as curved roof tiles, especially S-tiles, may be difficult to achieve in a cosmetically appealing form. Many known methods for mounting photovoltaic modules on high profile tile roofs use a rack structure that is attached to and extends outward from the roofing material. In addition the potentially unaesthetic qualities of such rack structures, the installation of such rack structures generally requires numerous penetrations through the roofing material for mounting stanchions. Each penetration must be meticulously flashed and sealed to prevent water leakage. Moreover, most known photovoltaic module rack structures have a tendency to collect dirt, debris, and facilitate plant growth. Over time, associated fouling of the photovoltaic modules may reduce the photovoltaic sensitivity of the modules, thereby reducing module electrical output.
Other known photovoltaic modules use flush-mounted photovoltaic modules with transition flashing at the interfaces of the photovoltaic modules and the surrounding high profile roof tiles. The transition flashings serve as functional roofing elements, that facilitate protecting the building from the same natural elements as the roofing tiles. Accordingly, to mate successfully to the varying geometric interfaces that exist around the perimeter of the photovoltaic array, a large number of unique transition flashings must be designed and manufactured. While technically feasible, this approach may create a complicated installation that requires numerous parts that must be located and installed correctly on the jobsite, thereby increasing the associated costs of installation. Moreover, known photovoltaic modules are generally configured as an integrated array, wherein the use of transition flashing is inherently limited to rectangular forms, which may preclude homes from solar array installation that are otherwise good candidates.